This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application for METHOD OF PROVIDING INFORMATION SERVICES IN CHARACTER THROUGH ISDN filed earlier in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 24th day of Dec. 1998 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 58361/1995.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing information services in the form of characters by PBX (Private Branch Exchange) through ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network).
2. Description of the Related Art
The ISDN is a network designed to bring the features of PBX systems and high speed data-transfer capability to the standard telephone system to provide a wide variety of digital services to subscribers. These many available services include digital voice telephone, interactive information, fax, electronic mail, and wideband digital video services. Before the ISDN can be fully implemented, digital channels must be established to all end users, and the channels must be able to handle a variety of services with different bandwidth requirements and data rates. To this end, a standard interface must exist for all subscribers.
The ISDN interface usually includes xe2x80x9c2B+Dxe2x80x9d multiplex system having two voice channels, the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d channel which carries the customer""s communication with the transmission speed of 64kbit/sec, and the xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d channel which provides control and signaling for the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d channels with a transmission speed of 16 kbit/sec. The transmission speed of 64kbit/sec in the B-channel corresponds to a voice signal of a standard telephone that is modulated by the pulse code (PCM) according to the CCITT standard. The D-channel may be used to transmit control signals or data packets. For example, the control signals may be a sending signal and a dial signal being transferred from a telephone to a switching system and a call signal representing the sender""s number and communication request data from a switching system to a telephone.
The foregoing various control signals are transmitted as data packets through D-channel. In addition, user-user information (UUI) data which is one of the messages as defined by the International Standard Organization (ISO) may be transmitted through D-channel to exchange short management message to be displayed on the terminals. Currently, the conventional communication system for the ISDN only provides voice or data communication services through B-channel, and not through D-channel.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method for providing information services to display character information on the terminals by PBX through Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) services.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing information services to display character information on terminals by the PBX through the ISDN services, the method comprising the steps of registering a subscriber""s request of character information services according to a given menu by connecting a specified port to the ISDN, determining whether the corresponding terminal is registered for the character information services upon receiving a service message therefrom, and transferring the service message to be displayed in characters on the registered terminal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for providing information services to display character information on terminals by the PBX through the ISDN services, the method comprising the steps of transmitting a service message to a subscriber from the ISDN periodically; determining whether the service message is said character information; and, outputting the service message on a display unit of the terminal if the service message is the character information.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a step for connecting the terminal with a specified port of the ISDN if the service message is not the character information.
Further embodiment of the present invention provides a step for determining whether the terminal is registered for the character information service if the service message is character information, and outputting the service message on the display unit of the terminal in response to a determination that the terminal is registered for the character information service.
Preferably, the message is UUI adapted according to the ISDN protocol for the character information service, and the message is transmitted through D-channel of the ISDN.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments as illustrated in the accompanying drawings in which reference characters refer to the same parts throughout the various views. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention.